


Heaven & Back

by diamondgore



Category: X-Force (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Heavy Petting, Implied Sexual Content, Jean can do SO MUCH BETTER, Kissing, Threesome - F/F/M, spoiler free fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondgore/pseuds/diamondgore
Summary: There's no use in pretending there's no chemistry between them. Jean, Wanda, and Warren give in to their base desire, the one to be loved and adored.
Relationships: Jean Grey / Warren Worthington III / Wanda Maximoff, Jean Grey/Wanda Maximoff, Jean Grey/Warren Worthington III, Wanda Maximoff / Warren Worthington III
Kudos: 2





	Heaven & Back

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fix it for X-Force 10, but it's spoiler-free for X-Force.

The water is warm, just nearing its boiling point, but Warren doesn’t mind being cooked alive. He closes his eyes and lets himself sink into the bioluminescent water. It’s a moment for himself as he waits for his friends to join him. Warren can’t quite tell what it is, but his ability to relax had become diminished as he spent more and more time on Krakoa. No trouble...it meant there was trouble, he just couldn’t see it. 

Underwater, he sinks, waits one, two, three...before coming up to the surface and shaking his blonde hair out of his face. 

Warren gazes up to see two of the most beautiful women he knew standing in front of him with champagne and glasses. A few hours ago he had placed the order for them to pick up. He can’t help but smile. He missed them. The overly complex rules of Krakoan society condemned Wanda but praised Jean. It was rare to see such extremes together at once. 

They are dressed in the bare minimum, so Warren doesn’t feel so bad for being in the nude. 

“How’d you sneak her in?” Warren asks as he extends his arms to grab the glasses and champagne from Jeab. “I thought Krakoa would sense someone like the Great Pretender.” 

He’s teasing, mostly. Warren shuffles to the side as Jean begins to make her way into the pool. She steps in gracefully, the water always has a relaxing property. 

“It’s easier to mask people than you think,” Jean says, moving to sit under Warren’s left wing. His down feathers make for a comfortable seat liner. “Wanda’s energy frequencies are easier to manipulate due to her magic.”

Wanda smiles and sticks her legs into the warm water, before sliding in. It’s been a long time since she was around her old friends. “I’m just glad to finally be able to see what this was all about.” She keeps herself close to Warren, putting a hand on his thigh. 

They’re all close, closer than most people are. 

Jean begins the process of uncorking the champagne. She is more of a beer girl, but Warren is paying for drinks, so of course, she can’t say no to what he wants. It opens with a loud pop, as the cork leaves the bottle, flying over the cliff. Wanda and Warren erupt with laughter, as Jean pours a glass for all of them. 

The drinks are just formalities, of course. 

“What should we toast to?” Warren raises his glass to lead. “Health? Love? Marriage?” He nudges Jean with that last word. 

“Such cliches,” Wanda tuts, “What about one enchanting, unforgettable, night?”

They clink their glasses together and then cheer, before taking a sip. They’re not afraid of making too much noise. No one is going to question why Warren and Jean were together, and certainly, no one would question who their third party was. Wanda was only evil in folklore, but her actual presence wouldn’t be noticed by everyone else. 

Everyone only knows of her in the abstract, only Jean and Warren know her in the concrete. 

It is something they want to question, but there was a push towards ignorance on Krakoa. Questions are dangerous, and so is the very idea of being suspicious. But Xavier can’t bypass Apocalypse-level psi-blocks in Warren, and he wouldn’t dare mess with Jeans. Either one would end up with Xavier’s brain scrambled and served with a side of bacon and toast. 

But none of that is on their minds tonight. Alcohol loosens up the inhibitions, ones that only the girls had, not Warren. He has long since accepted the fact there’s no need for someone like him, with all that class and power, to ever not pursue what he wanted. He was always too big to fail. Even if he did fall, those wings of his will keep him from falling. 

Sometime in between Warren talking about when he and Wanda used to date, and conversing about when the times were less complicated and loyalties were clear, Jean, followed by Wanda slip out of whatever swimwear they’re wearing. 

Warren’s obscenely large wings offer more than enough protection from the local peeping-tom. He curls his wings to bring both girls closer to him. The proximity isn’t anything any of them fear, after all this isn’t something new. Wanda’s legs are draped over his, while Jean has an arm wrapped around his waist, with her free one, feeling up Wanda’s. 

It’s a tight party, leaving very little space for anything but the warm spring water between them. It’s not the only thing that’s steaming. 

At first, it’s Jean who makes the first move as Warren complains about the empty bottle. The hand behind Warren feeling up the free space between Warren’s wings. Entirely sensitive. If the heat from the water didn’t make Warren’s tanned skin flush, this would. Wanda follows, by pulling her wet brown hair from her face and pulling herself onto Warren’s lap completely. 

There is no jealousy here, Warren just makes sense in the middle. He is the one that’s easier to share, and he’s the one that also likes to watch. Jean gets on her knees, removing her hands from Warren’s back and putting them on Wanda’s face. She kisses her dear friend gently. While Wanda kisses back with passion, biting on Jean’s lips as she does so. 

Warren loves the sight of his friends, but he can’t help but want to join too, and they let him, he is after all the reason they’re here. It was a night that he had planned and it would be too cruel to leave him out. Wanda places a peck on the side of his cheek while Jean kisses him deeply. One of his hands is on Jean’s cheek, caressing her gently, while the other is tangled in Wanda’s luscious locks, pulling lightly as she places kisses, and sucks on his neck. Jean doesn’t mind when he moans Wanda into her mouth, she’ll be moaning it into his too. 

Wanda will leave marks on Warren with her teeth and lips. They’ll all leave their personal, intimate, markings on each other tonight. That’s why they got together tonight, anyway. 

This night is going to be pleasure and joy-filled. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [@diamongore](https://diamondgore.tumblr.com), and on twitter [@goremeat! ](https://twitter.com/goremeat)
> 
> [ Please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed :3](https://twitter.com/goremeat)


End file.
